Shower time!
by SSOTVDG
Summary: We are all a complex cryptex. When Eric and lafayette get into another encounter, things heat up and it ends up heading to the showers. Originol story by Dollfackery, this is my re-make/version. NC-17 SLASH/YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own True Blood and I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT! The plot belongs to: Dollfackery and True Blood belongs to... whoever the heck owns it. I'm just re-writing (My own version, you could say) this fiction because I loved the snippet I read, so I decided to add more meat to it and add a bunch of lovely smut! :)**_

_**Shower time**_

Eric _loved_ the fact that Lafayette was scared of him. It turned him on to no end as he visited the ebony man, feeling the flood of the Lafayette's emotions rushing his senses. He never did tire of sensing a being- a human- tremble inside with fear so great it could tear them apart and make their impulse to flee triple, their body betraying the instincts and staying frozen to a spot. He could never tire of such a beautiful reaction... but Lafayette was a different matter, Eric thought.

On this night Eric seeks out Lafayette's house, and walks into the little place without any pleasantry, word or even the sound of askance- a simple knock on the door. But nothing sounds as Eric walks in without a knock- he _has_ had the invitation to enter the ebony mans house for quite a while- so he took advantage of it.

The soul Eric seeks just happened to be in the midst of turning around, and in seeing the blonde vampire, promptly wet himself. Urine running down the length of his silk and colorful flared pants. Eric let out a deep velvet laugh and shook his head, feeling a twinge of embarrassment for the black man. He wasn't racist in the least- _being dead will do that to you_, he thought absently- but he felt as if he owned this man, not as a slave or servant... but something different that left a tingle in the pit of his stomach.

"I can not believe you are still so scared."

"Why the fuck- You scare the shit out of me!"

Eric's chest rumbled with a chuckle, "I scare the piss right out of you." his finger lazily waving in the directions of the mans crotch.

Lafayette averted his eyes to the floor, shame written on his features, embarrassment etching the small lines on his face at the thought of making a skeptical out of himself in front of a vampire- a show of weakness. Hie emotions race at him and sadness stinging, tears welling, in his eyes as he begins to cry. He didn't know what possessed him to cry in front of the pale man that scared him to (metaphorical) death, but as teas spilled down his cheeks he lost the will to care second by second.

Moments after he had lost his resolve to have any decorum in front of the vampire, Eric lifted Lafayette's head, a finger under the ebony mans chin- licking the salty tears away with short laps of his tongue. He felt a wave of sympathy for some reason and lightly stoked the underside of the mans chin before speaking. "It is alright, you go take a shower and get from your wet clothing."

To say Lafayette was confused was an understatement. The blonde vampire had tortured him for two weeks, let two other vampires feed on him- as well as the blonde himself- and let him stay wounded for more than half that time with a gunshot wound... and now the man decide to be _nice_, of all things, to him? Though he had healed Lafayette's wound and given him a 'V' trip like never before. He didn't understand vampires, but Eric had his own little world to solve... feeling like complying, he nodded his head in a silent 'okay' before he headed through his small 'home' and into his bathroom.

He gingerly removed the wet and clinging silk from his legs- that being the only material covering his body- and opened his shower curtain to turn the water spray on. He stood for a few seconds, letting the water heat, before he climbed in, shutting the curtain behind him and stepping under the wonderful beat of water from the shower head.

Lafayette hadn't been under the spray for a minute before he felt a cool body behind him. He jerked involuntarily, pressing himself fully into the person behind him- feeling their smooth un-clothed skin slide against his under the slickness of the water. He turned his head to see the grinning face of Eric, his cheek lightly tingling with the friction of the blonde stubble he had rubbed against, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment and hidden want.

"Oh God's, Eric, I'm in the shower!" Lafayette's voice was slightly higher than normal, less manly and more boyish then the ebony man would have liked- especially when in the company of the ivory vampire.

"I know." was the husky reply from Eric, Lafayette shivering in desire as the vampire put his arms around the humans waist. "Don't piss yourself this time, okay?" All Lafayette could do was nod as he felt the thick cock Eric possessed rub between his ass checks, his hole quivering in desire. He whimpered in want and Eric chuckled, licking at the skin under Lafayette's ear, nipping at it more tenderly than the ebony man would have expected as the blonde rubbed his stiff dick against Lafayette's delicious ass.

Eric teased Lafayette's nipples with his fingers, suckling on the dark skin, relishing in the way Lafayette moaned out his name... but nothing compared to the way Lafayette screamed his name as Eric thrust his seven inch cock into Lafayette's tight ass. The ebony man had screamed and moaned out to every deity listening as Eric roughly thrust his prick into Lafayette. The man brutalizing the vulnerable human, pounding into the man with a pleasurable force that ended with the tip of his cock pushing (and being shoved) at Lafayette's prostate and began with the tip of his dick being gripped by the humans sphyncter, the perenium spasmodic and trying to tighten on his prick.

The pleasure built and built until in one blinding moment it all came forth and they came- Eric seated deep inside of Lafayette, the human screaming his release like a wonton bitch in heat, almost collapsing into the shower if it wasn't for eric's possessive grip on the man.

Hours later Lafayette awoke feeling wonderful, muscles relaxed, and warm- not hot. He looked around for a quick moment before staring up at his ceiling fan, "Was that a dream?" he wanted the little tryst with Eric to be real... but he was pushed tword it being just a hopeful dream. Lafayette sighed and lazily turned his body over, staring at the blinds that filtered out the sunrise's light.

His stomach gurgled and he sat up, absently going trough a list of what kind of concoctions he could mix to stop his hunger... he wasn't any mad scientist, so he settled on jam and toast for a brief breakfast.

...Or lunch, if the time called for it.

_**A/N: Chapter two to come shortly. Give a BIG THANKS to Dollfackery for letting me make my own version/re-write. :)**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTEpwease read?

greeting, comment- apology; excuse, excuse. Excuse, apology. farewell...

Aaaah... hello. So, i know some people want to chop my head off. =/ A bit sorry. Unfortunetly because [i got a lap-top runing the starter version of WIN. 7] i dislike windows 7... i went to downgrade. Downgrading doesnt work to well from 7 to xp.. (plus it doesnt run any of my later programs like beat hazard and Nero- which freeze up... 7,that is.)... and deleted all my files. ='( but, anyways... i screwed with the partitions and stuff and my laptop went wonky. =(

So, it took me about a month to fix. (and before the laptop i had spent most of my time fixing my dinasour gateway from when i was eight (which still isnt fixed). =/ Added with emotional stress, not being able to sleep, and physical stress... plustheshrink... aha... it didnt all fit well together. But, Thanks to my lovely furture husband- he got me back up on my feet and ready to write again. ^^

So, now that im sorting crap out in all the right directions, im ready to start writing again! :) ...but... one story at a time- im gonna start off again with a previous story that i can get back in the feel to. Might take me a few weeks or so... so no quick promises.

BUT!-

If your really jonsing for an update, message me and in about a week ill tell ya' which story ill be adding to.

Bai-Bai...  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
